Dream Shadows
by Anime Haiku
Summary: My first fic! yay!! Someone (or something) is attacking everyone's dreams!! Sango's birthday party's here!! Stay tuned for Shipou & pixi stix! i/k m/s please r&r, i need to know what to do, and what i did wrong!*Chapter 7 Up!*
1. The First Incounter

This is my first fic, i realy hope you like it! I got the idea to do a Shippou fic (my favorite character from inuyasha!) from hyperchica11, thanks! I love your fic. Anyway, i havnt seen alot of the inuyasha eppies, just the ones that have aired on cartoonnetwork. I think i saw up to the ones where Kouga comes, but thats it :( *shniffle* but i bet you didnt come to hear me talk about how sad it is for me not to have seen many inuyasha's, and i bet you wanna get on with the fic now, so on to the disclaimer and stuff.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha, Shippou, or the others, sadly, its true. If i had i prolly wouldn't have written this fic, i prolly would have turned it into an eppie! hehehe!  
  
Shippou awoke one sunny morning (is it ever anything but sunny? i cant recall anything other than sunny weather!) in Keade's hut, curled up on Kagome's sleeping bag. He yawned hugely and looked around. 'Where did every one go!?' Shippou thought frantically. He ran outside and heaved a sigh of releif. Here was Kagome and Sango leaving for the hot springs to take a bath, and here was Maroku trying to go with them. Shippou smiled as Sango suddenly hit him over the head with that huge boomerang of her's. Miroku, unconsious for the moment, lay in a heep on the ground, a big bump on his head. Shippou ran up to Kagome and hugged her tighly.  
"I had a bad dream!!" He says loudly. It was a scary dream.......  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a very dark night as Shippou wandered aimlessly through the forest. Not even the moon light shown on the usually dappled forest floor. He tried to call out to Kagome, and horrifed, he realized that he didn't have a voice! He tried and tried again, "KAGOME!! SANGO!! MIROKU!! KIRARA!!" He even tried Inuyasha's name, thinking maybe a fellow demon, even a hanyou, might hear him. Yet time and time again his efforts were in vain. Shippou came opon an unnaturaly clear place in Inuyasha's forest. He looked around warily, but for sometime he was very much alone.  
Suddenly a dark and menacing shadow set it's course directly twords Shippou!! The small kitsune ran for all he was worth, but could not outrun the large shadow that pursued him. When he was finally englufed by the darkness, a horrifying whisper spoke to him.  
"Becareful, my little kitsune, for a great injustice is about to befall you," It told him. "The one you trust most will decive you! Be aware that those around you are not all good and just. You must watch out for them Shippou....."  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
Still the voice rang loudly in his head, "You must watch out for them Shippou...." The small fox demon shuddered, and clung to Kagome tighter, not wanting to beleive what he had heard.  
Kagome smiled kindly, "Oh, Shippou, its ok. It was only a dream. Im sure you'll feel better when you've had some breakfast." She said, her last statement directed at Miroku, who had recovered, and was cooking. The monk nodded slightly, still dizzy, and stirred the contents in the pot before him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was just now standing up, and scowled, mumbling something about "crazy kitsune pups" and "'fraidy-cat." Kagome gave him a death glare and smiled at Shippou again.  
"I have to go take a bath now, you stay here and make sure Inuyasha and Miroku mind there manners, ok?" She stood up and glared at the other two. "Shippou, I leave them in your care!" She says warningly. She knew how it felt to have nightmares, and she knew they weren't fun. And with that she and Sango were off. It was a few minutes of silence before Miroku cleared his throat and claimed he left something in the forest. He stood to go when he felt a hard knock on his head. He quickly looked up to see what had done the monk this great in-justice when he got a shock. 'Surely I saw Sango leave!' He thought, because over him was unmisacably Sango's boomerang.   
Suddenly, it transformed into a regular sized stick, and both Shippou and Inuyasha were pointing and laughing. Miroku sniffed and held his head slightly higher. "That was a rude gesture Shippou," he commented.  
The kitsune narrowed his eyes, "Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't tried to sneak off to the forest! I'm in charge remember, and I'm hungry, so get cookin'!" Miroku, a little unerved by the young fox demon's slight change in temperment did as he was told, but not without holding a grude.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so, what do you think about my first chapter? i know, its REALY short, but hey, im sorry, its my first! please r&r, or i wont continue... adios! 


	2. Plans

Me again! Your not getting rid of me that easily! Mwuahahaha!! ^^ anyway, yes, this is my second chapter, no, i didnt get any reviews *cries* but maybe ill get some more when its longer? I know my friend reviewed for me! shanks! but i cant see it yet and i wanna cont. with this fic. oh yea, through out this story you will be hearing, uh, i mean READING, shorted forms of words, such as: chappies (chapters), eppies (eppisods), and stuff like that! i think its cute, ^^; and now, without any further ta-doo, i give you, the second chapter!  
~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: No, i dun own inuyasha or anyone else..... yet *greedy eyes*  
Miroku, still rubbing his head, spooned out some porriage to Shippou. Shippou smiled and plopped down, then started eating, keeping a close watch on the other two, sence Kagome had placed him in charge. Inuyasha, who was just given his portion of the food, sniffed it reluctantly, longing for some Raman.   
He looked over at Miroku, "What's this supposed to be? It smells like-"  
But he was cut off by everyone's favorite little kitsune. "Inuyasha!" Exclaimed Shippou, scowling. "I'll have Kagome sit you when she gets back for that!" Inuyasha turned pale, jumped up, and started yelling, "Don't you even joke like that you stupid little youkai!" Shippou smiled and played innocent. Or so every one else thought. Inuyasha sat back down, scowling, and started to eat. Miroku shook his head and smiled, eating also. Shippou kept close watch on them, but slowly his mind began to drift. His food lay forgotten as he thought about the dream. It felt way to real to be just a normal dream, and the way the voice sounded made him shudder. What did it mean? Was what it said true? Could he realy trust it? He sighed. What ever it was, it was gone now, and he didnt have to worry about it. He peiced together the dream, going through it slowly. Suddenly he jumped up, remembering.   
"A face! The shadow had a face!!" He yelled loudly, which got him strange stares from Miroku and Inuyasha. "What the hell are you talking about, Shippou?" Inuyasha asks, irritated. Shippou glared at the hanyou. "Another sit for Inuyasha!! And I cant tell you what Im talking about untill Kagome comes back! I have to tell ALL of you!" He said loudy. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped up and started chasing Shippou. Shippou shreiked and ran straight for the hot springs, where Sango and Kagome were relaxing. Miroku smiled, seeing neither of them knowing where they were going, and followed. Miroku was just a step behind the two when Shippou burst out of the clearing, screaming his head off. Inuyasha lept out, hot on his trail. The girls screamed and grabbed their towels. Miroku showed up just in time for a small peak. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, scowling deeply. Miroku got pummeled by the boomerang, and Shippou conitnued to cry. "Kagome!! Inuyasha was gonna kill me!! I was just being a good boss, cause you said I was incharge, and he was gonna kill me!!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha again, "SIT!" One more inch into the ground, and it seemed Inuyasha was teaching the dirt all the swearing he knew.  
Sango and Kagome grabbed their clothes and walked behind some trees to get dreshed. By the time they came back, the magic was wearing off Inuyasha, and he was slowly getting up. Kagome smiled at him, wishing she could appologize, but at the same time, glad she didnt. When they got back to Kaede's hut, Kagome sat down by the fire, wich was burning low. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was walking into the area. "Inuyasha, we need more fire wood." She called out to him. He "feh'd" and turned his head, mumbling something about crazy mikos. Kagome smiled, "Well, if you cant do it, then...."   
"I didnt say I wouldnt get any!" The angry hanyou yelled, and with a couple flicks of his hand, a tree fell, cut into perfect sized logs for their fire. Kagome smiled her thanks when Inuyasha sat down. Sango, who was just returning with an unconsios monk, dropped him by their fire.   
She suddenly gasped, "Oh no! I left my boomerang (a/n im sorry if she calls it anything other than that, i dont know, lol) back in the forest! Ill be right back!" And she hurried back to the hotsprings. Kagome sighed, glad that she didnt have to create a diversion to get Sango away. She needed to tell everyone something, everyone but Sango.  
"Ok everyone, Sango's birthday is in two days. I only have a minute to tell you all this, and I have alot to say. Inuyasha," she looked at the hanyou. "What, wench?" He asked, still in a bad mood. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued, "Keep your ears open for Sango's return, ok?" He nodded, and Kagome smiled. "Alright every, dont let on that we know, she let it slip back there. She isnt used to big parties for her birtday, so were going to throw her a suprise party." Most everyone was confused, but she didnt have time to explain. "Just leave it to me and Kaede. Im counting on all of you to be here, in two days, at dusk. None of you can let her know that you know, got it? And get her a present." She said, smileing.   
"Kagome! Can you get me somemore crayons? I wanna draw her a picture!" Shippou said, smileing. Kagome nodded and looked at the other two. "Got all that?"  
"Lady Kagome, you can count on me to follow your instuctions perfectly, "the monk said. Inuyasha 'feh'd' again, but nodded. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he whispered, "She's comming back..." Just then Sango came into view. Kagome looked at everyone and held a finger to her lips, the signal to hush. They nodded, even Inuyasha. Secretly he was proud of Kagome and the way she cared about Sango enough to throw her a party. He smiled slightly and shook his head. Sango sat down and Kirara jumped into her lap. Sango absently petted the little cat demon and looked at every one. "Are you guys trying to hind something from me guys?" She asked suspiosly.   
Kagome shook her head vigoursly, "No! Nothing's strange here." She said, quickly trying to cover up her weird behanvior. Inuyasha looked away from them all, which was normal enough, but it was hard keeping TWO immportant secrets, one about Kagome, the other about Sango's party. Miroku busied himself with his staff, and Shippou twiddled his thumbs. Sango raised an eyebrow, not convenced. Kagome saw that and decided that she should eliminate some of their problems. She smiled inside herself as she thought about what to do. Kagome suddenly got an idea to take someone back with her, and the only other person that could go through the well was Inuyasha. Her inside smile grew bigger, but only slightly. "I was just saying that me and Inuyasha were going back to my time to get a few things. I need some help carying all my books if I'm to keep up with my school work," She said smartly. Sango instantly bought it, but Inuyasha jumped up, scowling. Kagome quickly shot him a glance that said, "If you spill the beens Inuyasha, Ill sit you so many times they'll have to dig you out!" Inuyasha, interpreting the look correctly sighed.  
"Hurry up, wench," he said crossly. Inside, he smiled aswell. Spending time alone with Kagome... he thought wistfully. Kagome smiled, and waved goodbye to everyone, as she and Inuyasha set out for the well. In her mind she went through the supplies she would need. Well, crayons of course, a streamers, balloons definatly, and Sango's present..... By the time she had everything settled in her mind, they were at the well.   
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome from time to time. She had been oddly quite on their walk. He smiled slightly when he figured out she was planning the party. He shrugged and jumped into the well right after her, still smiling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, theres my second chapter! I hope you like it! please r&r! ill take all, even flames! ^^ This ones a little longer. Sorry all the first two arent very long, but Im having a little bit of writers block --' thanks for understanding! 


	3. Preperations

HULLO! me again! wow, once again, im updating! *blinks* anyone..... *cricket chirps* *cries* wwwhhhhaaa!! no one loves me!! *blinks again and death hugs vegeto (not vegetA but vegetO ^^ hes the goku and vegeta if you didnt know) into submission. ties him to a chair with ropes he cant break* ooo, i wuv you!! *vegeto sighs* when will the torture end?! MWUHAHAHA! NEVER!! O.o; well, on to the story now....  
3  
Kagome and Inuyasha had just landed on the other side of the well. Kagome blinked her eyes several times to get used to the change in light, but Inuyasha didnt have a problem, so he jumped out quickly. He looked over the edge to see Kagome hurring up one of the vines. He smiled, glad that the dark of the room hid his face. Suddenly she was there, right infront of him. And what a perfect time for Kagome's eyes to adjust perfectly to the light (a/n awww!!). They stared at each other for a second, faces getting closer and closer still. And just when they were about to kiss, Kagome's cat Buyo waddled in, yowling. They lept appart, Kagome accedentaly letting go of the vine. She was about to plummet down, back into Inuyasha's time, when every one's favorite hanyou grabbed her arm, pulling her up. They were both blushing furiously. "Thanks," she mumbled, and led the way quickly to the house. Kagome's mom was in the kitchen."Hi Mom," Kagome said as she opened the door.  
"Hello Kagome, dear, I didn't know you would be comming home tonight," she spoke not looking up. She put down the spoon she was stirring with and walked over. Suddenly her eyes fell on Inuyasha, and she smiled deveously."I didn't know you would be bringing along a friend, either!," Kagome's mom (a/n sorry, i dun know her name) said and tweaked his ears happily, then walked back over to the stove. Inuyasha grumbled and followed Kagome up the stares.  
"Inuyasha!" Came the call at the foot of the stares. The hanyou turned around to see Kagome's little brother, Souta. Inuyasha turned around agian, walking up the stairs once more, but waving to Souta also. Kagome was just stepping into her room when he got there. He walked in, arms crossed. "Why the hell did you bring me here, wench?" He asked, cross.  
She scowled and replied, "Because, I needed someone to help me carry all the stuff for Sango's party, and I needed to make it seem resonable, thats why. I would have brought someone else, bu-" But she was cut off by an angry Inuyasha.  
"So you would have brought Miroku instead of me?!" He asked, clearly jealous. Kagome simply rolled her eyes, but she was secretly pleased to find Inuyasha so jealous. It, again, made her wonder just how much he cared for her. Kagome sat down at her desk and got out a peice of paper and a pen. She quickly jotted things she would need when she went to the store. 1. Balloons. 2. Streamers. 3. Crayons (for Shippou). 4. Punch (you know, the drink, not the hit, lol). 5. Paper cups and plates. 6. Plastic spoons and knives. 7. Snacks. 8. Cake. 9. Birthday Candles and 10. A present for Sango. Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha stareing over her shoulder.  
"Whats all that for?" He asked, still alittle angry.  
"Its for Sango's party," She replyed absently, thinking of a way to ask her mother for money. Inuyasha was mumbling something to the effect of, "You still havnt told me what a 'suprise party' is..."  
Kagome grabbed the paper and started walking out of her door. "Inuyasha, do you want to come with me to the store?" She asked, looking back.  
Inuyasha 'feh'd' but nodded slightly. Kagome smiled, then frowned slightly. Its not everyday people saw guys with dog ears. She got an idea and ran down stares, grabing a hat. Inuyasha was at the foot of the stairs, one eyebrow raised. She plopped the hat on his head.   
"Ahhh, now thats better!" She said, nodding. She then leaned against the wall, deep in thought. "Now, how'm I gonna get Mom to give me the money I need? I gotta make this sound good. Hey Mom," she practiced. "Guess who's birthday it is in two days? Its Sango's! Yea, the girl from Feudal Japan that I was telling you about. She's never realy had any birthday parties before, and I was thinking about throwing her a suprise party. Money? Oh yea, thanks Mom!" She said and laughed. Inuyasha looked at kagome like she was crazy. Kagome nodded. "Alright Inuyasha, c'mon, we gotta go talk to Mom." For once sence Kagome had put the hat on his head, he was grateful for it.  
Kagome and Inuyasha walking into the kitchen, where she was still cooking. "Hi Mom!" Kagome said enthusiasticly. "Hi dear," her mother responded, and looked up suspisiously. "What do you want?" Kagome face valuted to the floor. This wasn't how it was suppsed to go! Kagome sighed, "Mom, Sango's birthday is in two days, and I wanted to throw her a suprise party because shes never realy had any parties before." Kagome's mother nodded, "Sure thing dear." Kagome almost face vaulted again when her mom had said yes. Inuyasha found all this very entertaining and funny, and tried to keep a straight face. Kagome's mother walked over to the table where her purse sat, and took out some money (i dont know japaneese money, sory ^^;). Kagome grabbed it, and with a quick, "Love ya Mom, thanks, bye!," she was out the door, pulling Inuyasha along.   
"Woah! Slow down wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She shook her head, "No time! We gotta get back to your time before dark, so we can hide the stuff we're to buy!" They reached the bus stop and Kagome sat down with a sigh. Inuyasha just stared at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting for the bus," she replied, looking down the street and fidgeting.  
"Bus, feh, I'll get us there faster," he said and quickly put Kagome on his back before she could protest. With Kagome to tell him which way to go, they got there in about three minutes. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha 'feh'd' but he didn't seem mad at all. He was happy to spend time alone with Kagome.   
When they walked in, the place was nearly empty, which made Kagome feel releived. She walked down the first isle, with the sign haning above it claiming, "Snacks." She took out her list and began taking things off the shelf, and placeing them in the little basket she held. She put in chips, and some cookies. The next isle was labled, "School Supplies." Kagome reached for the largest box of crayons she could find. Inuyasha followed silently for a little while. After Kagome had picked out the last of everything, he asked, "Hey Kagome?" Kagome looked up, "Yea?" She thought it was weird of Inuyasha to address her by her name, but she wasn't complaining. He suddenly smiled and pointed to a large window. Kagome gasped, it was well passed dark.  
"Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked, furious. Inuyasha laughed, and didn't respond. How could he tell Kagome that he was enjoying spending time with her? Kagome hurried to the check out counter. Kagome saw the person she realy did not want to see, Hojo. Kagome groaned, and turned around, maybe he didn't see her. "Hey Kagome!" A voice called. To late, he saw her. Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome now, wondering who the hell was that guy that Kagome was talking to. Kagome turned around and gave Hojo a fake smiled. "Hold on!" She called, and pulled Inuyasha into an isle to hide.   
"Look, Inuyasha, I don't have time to invent some new reason not to go out with Hojo, so-" Kamoge was cut off by Inuyasha. "Go out with him?" Kagome explained, "Uh, it means to be his girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused. "It means, uhm, like courting," Kagome explained again. Inuyasha scowled, "Oh. Why don't you go off and be his girlfriend then?" He asked, insulted that Kagome might even consider this scrony human. Kagome sighed, she had had enough, they were very late and it just slipped, "Because I don't like him like that, I like you like that." Suddenly her face was very red, and she wished she could sit herself for letting that slip. Inuyasha was also extremely red. They both stood there for a moment, just stareing at each other, blushing more and more.  
"I have to go pay," Kagome mumbled and quickly walked to the check out counter. Unfortunutly the only open one was Hojo's because it was so late. Hojo smiled, "Hi Kagome, I see your getting better from your cataracs." Kagome nodded slowly, still in shock that she had let her secret slip. Inuyasha was still in that one isle, and Kagome wouldn't be surpised if he never came back out again. She knew Inuyasha didn't like her, or so she thougth. Hojo was done with everything, and he hadn't even asked her about a date, and Kagome was realy releaved for that. She had just given him the money when he asked, "So, Kagome? Do you want to go to a movie with me tonight, sence you seem better?" Kagome, who hadn't came up with an excuse for a no, sighed. 'Spoke to soon,' she thought. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist, and when Kagome looked up and saw who it was she almost fainted. Inuyasha shook his head at Hojo, and smirked, "Sorry, she's busy tonight." Hojo looked confused, and nodded slowly, "Uh, ok." Inuyasha picked up the two bags with his other hand and walked Kagome out. She was completely speechless. Inuyasha didn't say anything either, they just walked home together in silence. Once they got there they walked straight to the well.  
Kagome looked down in and sighed, Inuyasha would probably be the same when they got back. She was going to miss his sweet side. She made up her mind, she was going to do it right before they jumped, because this might be her last chance. Kagome took a deep breath and poked Inuyasha on the arm to get his attention. He looked down at her with raised eyebrows. She quickly leaned up and kissed him, then vaulted over the edge of the well. Inuyasha was so shocked that he stood there for a moment or two before jumping in after her.  
3  
Do you hate me for ending it there? I tried to make this one longer, thats why its taken so long to get out. sorry. ^^; pelase r&r! next chappie will be out soon!~haiku 


	4. The Storm and the Tree

Hi! Its me again, fourth chapter, and still only four reviews, one of them are mine. If no one reviews for this chapter, im gonna stop writeing this fic, and get a better idea for one I guess, 'cause it seems this one isnt liked. I guess Im just writeing this chappie 'cause I was bored, and, yea, on to the fic, lol. Oh yea, there might be some major oocness in this fic, but thats ok, I dun care 'cause its mine! grr! hehehe, jk. Now, i know it seems the last chapter didnt have any relivance to my fic, but dun worry ;) all will come into play (plus i like romance, lol)  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.....  
3~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Storm and the Tree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3  
Inuyasha landed on the other side of the well to find an extremely red faced Kagome climbing out. Inuyasha sighed, shakeing his head, 'Man, she's slow up this wall,' he thought affectionatly. He jumped out in time to give Kagome a hand. They were both blushing furiously.  
"We're gonna hafta find a place to hide this stuff for the night and-" Kagome's mumbling was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. Inuyasha cursed, "Well, it seems we'll hafta find a place to stay for the night as well, this storm looks like its gonna be feirce." He pointed to the sky and Kagome looked at it. Sure enough, it was clouded over already and a heavy rain was begining to fall. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, thinking she looked beautiful with wet hair. Another clap of thunder brought him back to reality as the wind started to pick up.   
Kagome was already heading twords the forest when Inuyasha came up behind her, grabbing her and and the bags as well. He carried her bridal style as he ran twords the forest, trying not to look down at her. He was feeling strange new emotions, and he had no idea how to deal with them. Inuyasha raised through the canopy, searching for a good place to stay for the night. After a few minutes of searching he found a branch large enough to sleep comfortably on. He sat Kagome down gently, still not looking at her.   
Kagome whimpered slightly, clinging to the branch for dear life. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, then remembered her fear of heights. (A/N:Kagome does have a fear of heights, right? If not, she just does in this fic ;))He sat down, stareing at the girl whose eyes were clinched tightly, the girl who seemed fearless.   
Kagome opened her eyes and glared at the hanyou. "You know I hate heights! Get me down from here or I'll sit you 'till your six feet under!" She growled at him, trying despritly not to look down.  
Inuyasha smirked, "Trust me, you'd rather be up here than down there." But his face softened when Kagome whimpered again. He 'feh'ed' and crawled over to her. Picking Kagome up, he scooted back over to where he was sitting, and rested his back agianst the trunk again. Once that was done, Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eye were questioning.  
"Feh, you're whimpering was keeping me awake," he replied to her unspoken question.  
"Well, I wouldn't be so scared if we weren't up so high!" Kagome huffed in return.   
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and said quietly, "I won't let you fall, wench." Kagome smiled, knowing he wouldn't have any way, but it was nice to hear him say it. She cuddled up to his kimono, trying to get warm. When she was comfortable, she closed her eyes to try and go to sleep. 'Yea right, like I'll be able to sleep with my heart beating so fast!' She thought. In truth, her heart was beating very fast. Slowly she went over the events that happened eariler that night. 'Ok, first we were at the store, then Inuyasha told me how dark it was outside. After that I ran to the check out counter, and there was Hojo. Then I ran back to Inuyasha to tell him to wait there, so I wouldn't have to deal with Hojo. Inuyasha got huffy, and I spilled the beans.... What's wrong with me tonight? I guess I must've been stressed about the party, and the fact that Inuyasha was mad at me wasn't helping.. So then I ran from him, over to Hojo, so I could pay for my stuff and get outta there. And of course, the enivetiable happened, Hojo asked me out again. But then Inuyasha came to my rescue! Wow, my knight in shineing armor.' Kagome sighed, 'Oh well, I'm glad it happened.' And with that she drifted into a deep sleep, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall.  
Inuyasha also was thinking about what happened. 'First Kagome was freaking out about the party, then she was freaking out about the time. Grr, then she ran over to that Hobo guy, then back to me *hehehe*. After that she started talking about Hobo again, but then Kagome said she acually felt the same way about her as I did! Imagine that..... who would have thought? Heh, the look on her face was priceless when she realized what she said! She got all embarassed and ran back over to Hobo *grr!!*. I wonder if she knew I was listening to their convorsation? Good idea, hideing like that. How dare he ask MY mate-' Inuyasha stopped, eyes wide. He metally hit himself. 'She's not your mate, idiot!' He shook his head, then looked down at Kagome. She was shivering, but asleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tighter, to keep her warm. She snuggled up to him closer, and went back to sleep. Inuyasha smirked and went to sleep himself.  
3  
The morning dawned slightly cloudy but otherwise great. It had stopped raining around 3 A.M. and Inuysha was just wakeing up. He looked down at Kagome, who was still sleeping, and decided to wait untill she woke up before he sat out to Keade's hut. He didn't want to get sat, so he just stared down at her, a small smile graceing his lips.  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
~~Back At Keade's Hut~~  
Shippou twitched in his sleep. He was having the dream again, only this time it was different.  
~Shippou was ready this time. He walked to the clearing, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything unusal. Not that this place was usual, it was dark, and there was nothing about. When he reached the clearing he sat down, waiting. Behind him crept up the dark shadow, and Shippou couldn't help but feel terrifed again. He cringed in fear as it came closer and closer. "You didn't listen to what I told you, Shippou. Those you think are you friends are your enimies. They will haunt you 'till the day you die!" It screamed, as the blackness enveloped the shivering kitsune.  
He worked up all his courage, and yelled back at it, "NO! They're my friends, you're the enimy! Leave me alone!" He said. There! There it was! The face he remembered. Shippou covered his eyes, trying not to see it, for it was greusom. The face was ghostly white, with red eyes. Tear of blood ran down it's face. It laughed a cruel laugh as Shippou tried in vain to hide from it. The ghostly shadow was not aware that Shippou had seen its face. Shippou cried out to Kagome to come and save him. "Beware!!" It screamed again.~  
Shippou's eyes flashed open, and he was breathing heavily. He looked around to see a sleeping Sango, with Kirara curled up next to her. He saw Miroku eyeing Sango's sleeping form. He was about announce he was awake when Miroku smiled softly and walked out.   
Shippou raised an eyebrow, "That was weird.." Then he jumped up to run outside, remembering it was Sango's birthday. He wondered where Kagome and Inuyasha were.  
3  
There ya go, chapter four. If any one out there is still reading this, please review. If I don't get any Im stopping :*( 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Another instalment of Dream Shadows for my loyal fans!! People acually like my story!! Meep!! *dies of happiness*   
Dragonmaster: THANK YOU THANK YOU THHHAAANNNKKKK YOOOOOU, for the wuner-ful review ^^  
Angel Takana: Thank you for the constructive critisism, ^^; please read the A/N after my review responces about the stuff ya' tol' meh.  
Dragon of Crytisicm : Meep! I show promise? *beams* thank you!   
A/N: As for the reason my fic has no breaks or stuff like that, is because I have no Word thing on my computer, only wordpad. That means I have to upload in TEXT format, so I cant have any HTML, and all the stuff I do to it (like useing the tab button angel takana, lol) gets deleted when I save, so I can't upload any other way. I'm trying to figure out how to work this problem out, so please bare with me? Shanks, ^^;;;; Well, here's what ya came for, the next chapter, enjoy! *review prease!*  
Oh yea!! I just remembered another thing I was gonna say! This fic WILL have Sango/Miroku. Ive read way to many fics saying there will be, and then there isnt. So, just so you know, ^^ heh heh.   
~~~~~~~Secrets Revealed~~~~~~~  
Shippou followed Miroku outside, still pondering why he wasn't himself, and where Kagome was. Miroku sat down by the fire he was starting to build, and took out things that he was going to cook for breakfast, which was porriage. Shippou sat next to him, silent for once. He began to think about his dream, and smirked a very Inuyasha-like smirk. 'I sure am thinking alot lately,' he told himself silently. When the monk saw Shippou smirk, he smiled himself. 'Oi, Inuyasha sure is rubbing off on the little guy.' Miroku shook his head and continued to cook.   
By the time the food was almost done, the two hadn't said more than a couple of words. Miroku was dishing out breakfast when Sango walked out, rubbing her eyes. Miroku, remembering it was her birthday, was about to say so when he suddenly remembered what Kagome had said about this 'suprise party.' She had told him, no matter what, not to say anything about remebering it was Sango's birthday. Miroku only hoped that Shippou remembered as well. He didn't have to worry about that, even though the young kitsune had alot on his mind, he didn't let anything slip.   
"Good morning Lady Sango," Miroku said with a slight smile and handed over a bowl of porriage. Sango smiled slightly, alittle sad that he hadn't said anything about her birthday. But she let that pass, she hadn't even told anyone but Kagome, even if she was positive Kagome would have atleast said something. Sango shrugged it off, and began to slowly eat. Shippou got the next bowl, seemingly still off in la-la-land. Miroku smiled and shook his head once more, eating his own breakfast. Shippou glanced up at the monk after a few minutes, to find him stareing softly at Sango while she didn't know again.   
"Hey, Miroku, why do you keep stareing at Sango like that?" And with that, as Miroku acually blushed, Shippou started rambling about his mom and dad again. "Dad used to look at Mom like that, but that was when she was looking." It was Sango's turn to blush. "Mom would get all giggly and Dad would laugh. Then he'd kiss her. Miroku, do you wanna kiss Sango?" Shippou asked, in all his innocence.   
Luckily, Miroku didn't have to answer, as Kagome and Inuyasha walked up, but something was different between them. Inuyasha didn't look angry at all while he carried Kagome bridal style. In fact, he seemed happy. Kagome herself was blushing furiously, but seemed equaly, if not more happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning dawned slightly cloudy but otherwise great. It had stopped raining around 3 A.M. and Inuysha was just wakeing up. He looked down at Kagome, who was still sleeping, and decided to wait untill she woke up before he sat out to Keade's hut. He didn't want to get sat, so he just stared down at her, a small smile graceing his lips. For the hour or so before Kagome woke up, Inuysasha found himself thinking again. He thought about Kagome, and what his situation was between them now. He knew she felt the same that he did, that was no longer the problem. The problem was, how was he going to deal with this sudden change. Inuyasha grined, hopeing Kagome would wake up soon. He wanted to make sure all of it hadn't been a dream, and if it hadn't, how she was going to act. Inuyasha was about to wake her up when she she started to wake herself. Mumbling incohearent things, like, "Dun' put the toof-brush in the cat food! I have to cook spah-get-hee for the neighbors, so go ask Mom where she put the stove.." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she said that, and smirked. He started removing his arms from Kagome when she grabbed his kimono, mumbling, "No... Don't go, stay with me please, Inuyasha? Don't ever go." Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then he sighed sadly. 'She's asleep. Just a moment ago she was talking about pasta and cat food,' he thought, trying to convence himself.   
None-the-less, he still stroked her hair, whispering, "Don't worry Kagome, I won't leave you.... ever." He said that only because he *knew* Kagome was asleep. Or so he thought (a/n *evil laugh*). Kagome opened her eyes, smirking. Inuyasha blushed, his face beet red. Kagome herself was blushing, but she was happy to hear Inuyasha say that to her. He 'feh-d' and looked away, "Stupid wench! You tricked me!" He pouted, still not looking at Kagome. She smiled triumphantly, "How would I have got you to say that otherwise?" She asked amiably. When Inuyasha didn't do anything other than blush, Kagome giggled. She suddenly gasped, "Oh no! We gotta get back! Its Sango's birthday, and I gotta set up for the suprise party!" Inuyasha smiled at the forgetful girl and hugged her tighter as he jumped down from the tree. He sat Kagome down, and she quickly hid the bags of things that had stayed with them all night. Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran about with wide eyes. He smirked and closed his eyes, shakeing his head. Suddenly there was a loud 'offa!'. The hanyou's eyes flew open to find Kagome on the ground, rubbing her ankle. Inuyasha jumped to her side in a flash, examining it.   
"I-its fine, Inuyasha." She stammered as he looked at her ankle. When he picked up her foot and tried to move it she screatched and pulled her leg back. "Ouch!!" Inuyasha seemed as if he was going to die. "Kagome! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" He asked with huge eyes. Kagome smiled, touched that he would care. She leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Its ok, Inuyasha. It's only a sprained ankle. I should just stay off it for a little while, is all." Inuyasha, who was blushing, nodded slightly. Right there he came to two conclusions: the first being that he LIKED Kagome's kisses, the second being that if he showed he cared even a little, he would get a kiss. 'Its fine when were alone....' he thought and smiled. Kagome giggled as he did so.  
"I should probably carry you back to Kaede's hut, sence you don't need to walk." He said and picked up Kagome. Inuyasha started walking slowly back, wondering how he was going to deal with these new emotions. Kagome watched him intently, wondering why he was so quiet.   
'Ok, what do I do now?!' He thought franticaly as they began to reach the edge of the forest. 'Do I act natural, as if none of this happened? No, I can't do that.... Kagome would sit be a million times, and then where would I be? Maybe I should go on being like this with her.... Grr, I wish I knew what to do.' He could feel Kagome's eyes on his face. 'She's wondering why I'm not talking to her... I wonder if I should tell her that I want to kiss her. She probably wouldn't mind, because she's kissed me... more than once. But how would I do it?' He metally slapped himself. 'Just get it over with baka!' His head screamed at him.  
Inuyasha looked down at her suddenly and Kagome's blush grew redder. She was about to explain why she was stareing at him, when Inuyasha stopped walking. The girl thought something was wrong. 'Oh no! What if he DOESN'T like me?!' She didn't have to fret about that long because Inuyasha suddenly kissed her. Kagome, startled by his actions, was hestiant at first, then returned it. When the hanyou broke the kiss, he looked at her with his large golden eyes and Kagome's face was beet red.   
Inuyasha smirked and continued walking back to Kaede's hut, quiet pleased with her reaction. They were now in view of the others, and Inuyasha looked up at the others, still looking happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How'd ya'll like it? I thought it was good, ^^ NEXT CHAPTER!: the party! i hope to have that one out soon, so, 'till next time, REVIEW!! SHANKS! 


	6. Party Time!

Back again! So soon you ask? well, it was soon when i started typing it! lol, so, no, without further- *muffled screaming is heard* hey? wha- oh yea, heh heh ^^; *kicks closet door* be quiet in there! you told me you didn't wanna help with the intro, so your not going to! *muffled voice* i dont wanna help with your stupid story! let me outta here baka onna! *giggles* nope! *Announcer* Who is the mistirous voice from the closet? Why is Haiku acting so strange? And why did she hire an announcer when she ususaly does the introduction? All these answers and more on the next eppisode of DragonBall Z! *Haiku kicks the announcer* wrong show! *annoucner blushes* woops, heh heh ^^; *clears throat* All these answeres and more on the next installment of 'Dream Shadows'. How was that? *Haiku gives Mr. Announcer Guy some candy and shoves him in another random closet* Great job! Now, on to the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ means Intro & Ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~~*~*~means Sene Change ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~((~((~(( means POV (point of view) Change ))~))~))~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Six~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(Where we left off from)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the hanyou broke the kiss, he looked at her with his large golden eyes and Kagome's face was beet red.   
Inuyasha smirked and continued walking back to Kaede's hut, quiet pleased with her reaction. They were now in view of the others, and Inuyasha looked up at the others, still looking happy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Now to the story!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sango stood up, one eyebrow raised. When they were within speaking distance, she asked, "Inuyasha? Why are you carrying Kagome like that? And where have you been?"  
When Kagome blushed alittle more and looked down, Miroku stood up as well, and began thinking his usual hentai thoughts. He smiled evily and opened his mouth to say something when he got a death glare from Inuyasha. Miroku sat back down agian, eyes wide. Sango stood still, waiting for an answer.  
"Well, we didn't get back 'till late last night-" Another glare was required for Miroku, this time from Kagome AND Inuyasha. "And then the storm hit, and we couldn't make it back, so....yea." She said as an explination for being late. "As for Inuyasha carring me-"  
"She twisted her stupid ankle," interupted Inuyasha. Kagome scowled at him, and was about to say something when Sango gasped and ran up.  
"Kagome! You twisted your ankle? Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" Sango asked, a worried look on her face.   
A great plan flashed through Kagome's mind. 'This is a great way to keep her out of Keade's hut while I fix it for her party! I'll send her and Miroku to the market to get stuff!' "Oh, that would be great Sango! Why don't you and Miroku go to the market, and pick up what I'll need?" She asked, hopeing it would work.  
Miroku stood up, "I would be glad to escort Lady Sango to the market." He said with a smile and an odd look in his eye. Kagome frowned, wondering what it was. He noticed her looking at him strangly and quickly turned away, to usher Sango twords the village. "We should be back soon!" He called, in an attempt to get away. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the monk, and shook her head. There was something strange about him.   
They had just left when Keade walked outside, "Are they gone?" Asked the old miko. Kagome nodded and Keade smiled, "Well, you have a few hours to prepare." She stated and walked back inside.   
"Inuyasha, will you go back and get the bags we left at the tree please?" Kagome asked  
"Why did we leave them there in the first place if I was only goin' to have to go BACK and get them?" He asked, irriated. Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
"Inuyasha, its a SUPRISE party. That mean's that Sango can't know we're throwing it for her. Now, go back and get the bags, please." Kagome told the hanyou. The tone of her voice also told him that there was no room for argument. Inuyasha sighed and jumped away.   
Keade, who had walked back outside, looked at Kagome, impressed. "How'd you get him to do that?" Kagome smiled and blushed. The old woman smiled knowingly and walked back inside.   
Kagome looked at Shippou and smiled, "Hey, Shippou, guess what."   
"What?" Shippou asked, cocking his head to one side, gettng excited.  
"When Inuyasha returns, I'll give you a suprise!" Kagome replied, noding happily. Shippou squeaked and jumped up and down. A moment later Inuyasha returned with the bags full of birthday stuff (and Shippou's crayons!). "Gosh, Inuyasha! What took you so long?" Asked the little kitsune, cross.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and 'feh-ed'. He handed the bags over to Kagome who stood up shakily on her good ankle. "Meep!" Kagome cried as she tilted to one side. Inuyasha grabbed her elbow, holding her upright. Kagome smiled at him, and looked away quickly, blushing. Kagome cleared her throat, "Uhm, yes, right. Shippou, your suprise!"  
Shippou, who's expression was o.0 while he watched the two, quickly changed his expression to -^.^- when Kagome mentioned suprise. "Yea?! What is it, Kagome?!" He asked, jumping up and down impatiently.  
Kagome smiled and dug in one of the bags, pulling out a large box of crayons and some paper. Shippou squeaked and grabbed them, giving the girl a big hug. "Oh thank you Kaogme!!!" He cried and jumped back to the ground to color Sango a picture for a present.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Well, he's easily pleased." Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows. Inuyasha raised one of his, "What?"  
Kagome sighed, "Well?" She replied and pointed to Keade's hut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, and stumbled twords the residence. Inuyasha followed while Shippou stayed inside  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Enough time wasteing, lets get to the party already!)Right before the Party!(thank you!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
With Inuyasha's help Kagome had fixed up the place pretty nicely. Streamers hung from the celeing, baloons littered the floor, and a table was set up in the corner that held the gifts from every one, a bowl of punch, and snacks. Kagome stood at the door, admireing her handywork.   
"I think we did pretty good, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning around. She was still alittle slow on her ankle, but getting better.   
Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when his ear twitched. "Inuya-," Kagome was interupted as a hand covered her mouth. Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the town and the girl grined under his hand. When he removed it she smiled bigger. "They're comming! I knew you'd be able to hear them, thank you Inuyasha," she whispered with a smile. Inuyasha blushed, but turned away quickly so she wouldn't notice. As it was, Kagome had already turned away and was motioning for Shippou and Keade to go inside.  
When they were all in, Kagome peaked outside, and Miroku and Sango were just comming into view. "Good," She whispered and jumped back inside. "Alright everyone, hide! When they come in, everyone jump out and say, 'Suprise!' Got it? Good!" She said, and before waiting for an answer, she hobbled over to the coner and bent down. Shippou hid under the table, Keade bent in the other corner, and Inuyasha took up his post in the back, crossing his arms and seemingly pouting.   
"Here we are! AT. THE. HUT.!" Miroku was saying loudly.  
"I can see that Miroku," Sango was saying, and she sounded slight confused. They stepped into the door way and......  
"SUPRISE!!" Everone (except an irritated hanyou who was covering his ears) screamed. Sango screamed and jumped at Miroku, hugging him. (awww!!)  
Sango blushed furiously and jumped back from Miroku. Miroku smiled smugly and said, "Well, Miss Sango, I'm flattered!" She glared daggers at him, then remembered the party that had been thrown for her.   
Kagome ran up and hugged her, "Happy birthday, Sango!" Kagome screatched, causing everyone's favorite half demon to cover his ears agian. Shippou ran over, holding his picture. He jumped up into Kagome's arms and shoved the drawing into her face.  
"Uhm, thank you Shippou..." Sango said and smiled, moving it from her face to a place where she could see it clearly. It was her, Sango, with Kirara flying in the sky, with Miroku also sitting on Kirara, except he had a large boomerang wedged on top of his head. Below was Inuyasha running on the ground, holding Kagome on his back, who was holding Shippou. Above it was written, "Hapie Birthdae Sango."   
Shippou smiled proudly, "Kagome told me how to spell your name." He said, nodding.  
Sango giggled at the picture, "It's beautiful, Shippou, thank you! It looks just like us!" She said, noteing Miroku's new 'hat,' and Inuyasha's cross exression.  
Kagome tugged Sango inside, and led her to a chair that set by the table covered with snacks and presents. Sango sat down, stareing at everything with misty eyes. Kagome grabbed a large hidden box and opened the lid. Inside was a round cake with red and blue flowers, white iceing, and in big purple letters saying, "Happy Birthday Sango." Kagome looked at everyone and remembered that she had yet to teach them the birthday song. Shrugging, she decided to sing it by herself. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Shippou joined in after that, catching on. "Happy birthday, dear Sango, happy birthday to you!" The two finnished off, smileing at each other.  
Sango sniffed and wiped a hand over her eyes, "Wow.... I thought you forgot.. Kagome! I told you I didn't want a party!" She said, but with a huge grin on her face.  
Miroku grinned back, "Of course, Lady Sango. Now, let's cut that cake!" He said, eyeing the surgary treat with delight. Inuyasha walked over, mouth watering. Shippou jumped up on Sango's shoulder, his tail wagging. Kagome laughed and set the cake down on the table and pulled out a knife, slicing a large triangle out and placeing it on one of the paper plates.   
"The first one goes to Sango!" She announced and handed it over. After every one had their share of cake (Miroku consumeing three peices himself, claiming, "Dis shtuve ish goo-," with a mouth full of cake.), they all sat down in a circle. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Keade (I know, I havn't included her much, but she isn't always there, so ya' know, I don't know her all that much, heh heh ^^;;;), Miroku, then Sango.   
"Here ya go, Sango, this one's from me," Kagome said, handing over a rectangular box that wasn't wrapped (Sorry guys, I'm runnin' outa ideas here! Writers block sucks --'). Sango looked at her, slightly bewildered, and Kagome nodded. "C'mon, open it."  
Sango lifted up the lid on the box and side was a pair of blue jeans, flared, with studs going down the side, and a long sleve pink shirt with a red heart in middle (Alright, so maybe I suck at fashion, I usually just wear baggy black pants, heh heh... --' oh well, lol). Sango smiled, "Oh, Kagome! I love it!" She said, holding it up infront of her and seeing that the sleeves went down to her knuckles. Kagome nudged Inuyasha who grunted something about not getting Sango any thing. Kagome fumed and was about to yell 'Sit!' when Inuyasha smirked and pulled out a small box. He didn't want to face the wrath of an extra angry Kagome when he didn't do as she asked.   
"This is from Inuyasha," Kagome said through gritted teeth: she was still angry at Inuyasha for playing that trick on her. Sango opened the little box to find a hand carved flute, the kind you could easily buy at any stall in town. But it was the thought that counted, and Inuyasha probably hadn't bought it, he had prolly stole it.   
But still, it was a kind gesture and Sango greated it whole-heartedly. She smiled up and Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed, pouting. Next was Keade, who handed over a small, rectangular box. When the girl opened it, she found a small glass cat inside. Sango looked up at the old woman, gratitude deep in her eyes. Keade simply smiled and nodded her head. Miroku, who was sitting next to her, tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" Sango asked the monk, with raised eyebrows. He gave her a box that looked alot like the one Keade gave her, except flatter.   
"Happy Birthday," He whispered, stood up, and walked outside. Sango raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, and was poked by Kagome.   
"Open it! Let's see what's inside!" Kagome said excitedly.  
Sango slowly slid the lid off the top of the box, and inside was a beautiful necklace, the likes of which she had never seen. The gold chain fit perfectly around her neck, and the dark, almost black, blue opal that hung on it was held by a golden heart. Sango gasped at the magnificance of it, and looked up at the door that Miroku had left through.  
"Wow! Sango, that's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, examining the charm on the peice of jewlery that was in Sango's hands. Sango simply nodded, speachless.   
Kagome smiled knowingly, "Why don't I go and get some music, from my time, real fast." She stood up, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, and walking twords the door. "We'll be back soon!" Kagome called, as Inuyasha picked her up briadal style, and jumped off in the direction of the well. Shippou looked at Sango, who was stareing unblinkingly at the necklace and shrugged. He walked over to where the snacks where and got some potato chips (or, those yummy crunchy thingys) and grabbed his crayons to draw some more pictures.   
~*~*~*~*~*~* Outside (Where Miroku was) *~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miroku sat down under a tree, stareing at Keade's hut. 'I wonder what Sango thought of her present? I hoped she liked it...' He thought with a wistful sigh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~* At Kagome's House *~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hold on Inuyasha, I'll only be a minute," Kagome called as she rumaged through her closet. To avoid all well meaning friends her and Inuyasha had entered through her window. "A-ha!" She cried as Inuyasha sat in the windowsill. Kagome popped out of her closet with a boom box and a few cd's. "Alright, lets go!" She walked over to the hanyou, who stared at the boom box.   
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, and poked it.   
Kagome smiled, thinking of a way to explain it, "Well, its a box that plays music." Inuyasha, who looked skeptical, only nodded and picked Kagome back up. She snuggled into his kimono as they leapt back outside, and down the well.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back at Keade's Hut *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sango, who had gotten over her speechlessness, was talking to Shippou, while drinking some punch. Miroku was sitting in the corner, eating yet another peice of cake. Sango had avoided eye contact with him the whole night. Miroku was afraid that she didn't like it, and kept fidgeting. Sango sighed and finally glanced at the monk, and saw he looked worried. Just then he looked up and met her eyes. She quickly looked back at her hands, and Miroku smiled slightly. Getting up, he walked over to her and the little kitsune.  
"Shippou, why don't you go outside and see if Kagome and Inuyasha are back yet, hum?" He asked Shippou. The young youkai jumped up with a 'yea!', and ran outside. The monk sat down next to Sango and sighed. "You didn't like it, did you?" Miroku asked, his voice serious.  
Sango's head shot up and her wide eyes locked onto his, "Oh no! I absolutely LOVED it! It was so beautiful, I just..." Her voice trailed off.  
~((~((~((~((~Sango's point of view~))~))~))~))~  
"Oh no! I absolutely LOVED it! It was so beautiful, I just...." I stopped then. He was sitting so close! Why is he stareing at me like that, and... oh great! I can just feel myself blushing! But, the way he's looking at me..... Why am I not mad? Why am I not turning away? And WHY THE HECK AM I STAREING AT HIM THE WAY HE'S STAREING AT ME?! Oh my..   
"You realy liked it?" Miroku asked, smileing. Awww, why does my heart melt like that when he smiles. (And why is Sango only asking herself questions?? Maybe 'cause I'm writeing this ^^;;)  
"Yes, I loved it. I never recived a better gift before. Thanks.." I replied slowly. *Sigh* I love his eyes... What?! Oh man, did someone put something funny in this drink?!  
Miroku frowned. I hate it when he does that. Much better when he's smileing!  
"Is everything ok, Lady Sango. You sighed... If you want, I'll leave," He said sadly, and started to stand up. No! He can't go! So I grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.  
"No! Don't go, its nice when we talk together," I say, and I can feel my blush getting darker. Miroku turns a dangorous shade of pink and smiles.  
"So, you like talking to me?" He asks, and I search for that usual perverted smile, but there is none. Just genuine happiness. Weird. "'Cause, I like talking to you, alot." He says, and blushes a deep red.  
My smile doesn't fit entirely behind the hand I use to hide it. I simply nod, knowing that if I say anythigng now it will emerge a squeak. Suddenly, he leans forward, and brushes a strand of hair away from my face. My hand drops involentarly, my face turns redder, and my smile grows bigger. I lean alittle closer, as does he. The distance quickly dissapearing, I close my eyes for the kiss I've been waiting forever for, but I didn't know it...  
~((~((~((~((~((~Mirokus POV~))~))~))~))~))~  
"Oh no! I abcolutely LOVED it! It was so beautiful, I just...." Her voice trailed slowly off. Ah, the sound of her voice just gets my heart rate up. I can't help but stare at her, as she blushes. I hold back a grin.  
"You realy liked it?" I ask, and can't keep from smileing now.   
"Yes, I loved it. I never recived a better gift before. Thanks.." She said, then sighed. My spirits dropped rapidly. Oh no! She was only saying that to be nice. She was probably even hopeing I'd leave.  
Frowning, I ask, "Is everything ok, Lady Sango. You sighed... If you want, I'll leave." That was very hard for me to say. As I spoke, I started to get up, but then Sango grabbed my arm. Maybe she doesn't want me to leave, at least I hope...  
"No! Don't go, its nice when we talk together," so I guess she realy DOES what me to stay. Look, shes blushing more, how cute! But I can also feel my face getting hotter.   
"So, you like talking to me?" I ask, my smile returning. She seems to search my face for soemthing. "'Cause I like talking to you, alot." WHAT?! Did I just say that OUT LOUD?! Oh.... nooo.... My blush returns, full blast, yet she smiles. I can see it even though she tries to hide it. She nods! Sango LIKES talking to me?! I lean forward, on impulse, and brush the strand of hair away that just fell in her face. As she drops her hand back to her lap, she smiles bigger, as do I. Is-is she leaning closer? Yea.. she is! I lean closer to, the space between us gets smaller, and I close my eyes. I wonder if she's been waiting for this kiss as long as I have?  
~((~((~((~((~((~((~Haiku's (my) Point of view~))~))~))~))~))~))~  
The gap closed, and their lips touched in the long awaited kiss was waited no more. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, both of them blushing furiously. Still close to each other, they stared into the others eyes. Sango blinked, and Sango copied. Miroku smiled, closeing the gap again, and Miroku did the same. Their lips touched, and suddenly the door burst open. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the scene before them.   
Kagome's eyes grew wide, 'OH NO! We walked in on Miroku and Sango kissing!' She screamed at herself in her mind. The other two were oblivious that the hanyou and shard dector had walked in, and were still kissing.  
Inuyasha smirked and cleared his throat loudly. Sango meeped and lept back, away from the monk, as Miroku scooted away from the girl. Both were blushing even more that before.   
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome scretched. "SIT!!" Inuyasha slamed into the ground as Kagome scowled down at him. "How could you?! We could have just walked out quietly, but NO! YOU just HAD to ruin their 'moment!'"  
Sango buried her face in her hands, mumbling, "What else!?" While Miroku excused hisself. The rest of the party was slow, Miroku stayed outside untill the very end. Sango stayed quiet, and Kagome didn't speak to Inuyasha at all. Shippou, who didn't know what happened, was happily unaware, and even danced to the music. After that, everyone went outside to sleep after Sango had thanked them for the wonderful party.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? What do ya' think? THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN! I Loved the sango/miroku scences! i almost like that pairing more that kagome/inuyasha! theyre just so kawaii! *whistful sigh* do you hate me for ruining their 'moment'? Blame Inuyasha! Welp, its 10:30 pm, ive yet to take a shower, i have school in the morning, and im supposed to be in bed at 10, ^^;;; so g'night! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. The Truth Is Out, And A Trip Forward In ...

Liltinystrangeperson:Thank you for reviewing! and yes, i love the sango/miroku fluff as well! Ill be sure to write lots more!! ^^ thanks!  
  
hyperchica: shanks!! and if it wasnt for your fic, i would have never written this one, so YOU update soon!   
  
Now, on to business. It seems that this story isn't getting alot of publicity, and I posted most of it on my site as well. I realy don't want to stop writing, this story, lol. OK, enough of the pity party for me and my story, I'm going to try and make this one long as well, so I can get more reviews. But maybe its not because its short, maybe its because this story sucks? Lol, oh well, on to the story, and sorry it took so long to get out, I wanted atleast one review, and when i got it, I wanted the story to be long.  
  
Oh yes, so read hyperchica's story!! its called, "Someone My Age." And its adorible! Also, go check out my favorites list, all those stories are wunder'ful. if you have any good ones that arent on my list, please tell me in your review ('cause I know you're gonna review... right? PWEASE? *big puppy eyes), i wanna read more good stories. and don't be afraid to recommend your own story!  
  
~Means Thinking~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ means Intro & Ending ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~means Scene Change ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~((~((~(( means POV (point of view) Change ))~))~))~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Truth Is Out, And A Trip Forward In Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Where we left off from~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide, 'OH NO! We walked in on Miroku and Sango kissing!' She screamed at herself in her mind. The other two were oblivious that the hanyou and shard detector had walked in, and were still kissing.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and cleared his throat loudly. Sango meeped and lept back, away from the monk, as Miroku scooted away from the girl. Both were blushing even more that before.   
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome scretched. "SIT!!" Inuyasha slamed into the ground as Kagome scowled down at him. "How could you?! We could have just walked out quietly, but NO! YOU just HAD to ruin their 'moment!'"  
  
Sango buried her face in her hands, mumbling, "What else!?" While Miroku excused hisself. The rest of the party was slow, Miroku stayed outside untill the very end. Sango stayed quiet, and Kagome didn't speak to Inuyasha at all. Shippou, who didn't know what happened, was happily unaware, and even danced to the music. After that, everyone went outside to sleep after Sango had thanked them for the wonderful party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Now, onto the story!~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others were sleeping peacefully, unlike Sango who tossed and turned in her sleep. In her mind raged a war that was hard for her to fight, one she never wanted to live again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sango's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked through the forest, the one from Shippou's dream, but of course she didn't know that. Slightly unerved about the forest being so quiet, and being alone, she cluchted the handle on her boomerang tighter, walking as siltently as possible. When she reached the clearing she glanced around, paying attention to everything, subtle and obvious. Suddenly a horrifing feeling creapt up her back and she whirled around.   
  
The horrible shadow surrounded her, chuckling evily from its unseen face. As the darkness enclosed her, a sickening feeling did also, one that reminded her of pools of dark red blood.   
  
"Hello, my little one. You must pay attention to what I have to show you...." Came the voice that sent shivers up her spine.   
  
Suddenly there was a flash and for one glourious moment she was back with her family, Kohaku and her father, Kirara faithful by herside, hunting demons again. All that had happened sence she came to be with Kagome and the others was forgoten as she smiled at her family.   
  
Another flash brought on the night when they visited the giant centipede. Sango flung her boomerang at the demon, sliceing it with ease. The next flash brought to her mind the sickening moment when she saw Kohaku kill her father. Sango remembered every tear she shed. The next flash brought on the pain she felt as her brother's blade hacked into her back. She never thought she had to relive it. It was to horrible to bare.   
  
The next and last flash came, showing her the arrows as they sailed through to air to kill her brother. Sango was almost greatful when the image faded and the sick blood red feeling came, not entirely replacing terror, rage, and slight happiness she got from seeing her family once again.   
  
"Be careful what alliances to make. They will turn on you... just as your brother did," the shadow added. Sango could feel it smirking.   
  
"NO!! He was bewitched! Don't you dare speak of Kohaku that way! You monster!!" Sango screamed.  
  
The shadow chuckled infuratingly. "No no, he was angry. Angry for having to be a demon extermenator when he didn't want to be."  
  
Sango roared with fury and flung herself twords the shadow, ripping out of the binds that had held 'till now. The shadow fled, calling, "They will turn on you!" And with a last chuckle it dissapeared, bringing Sango out of her dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Keade's Hut~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing heavily. She placed a shakey hand on her forehead and slowly stood up. ~Maybe a walk will cool my nerves,~Sango thought, and walked twords a nearby pond that was large enough to be called a small lake. She didn't even notice as she left the clearing that Miroku was no where in sight.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~By the Pond~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat under a tree that was close enough to the water's edge that he could dip his toes it and tossed rocks into the water, sending ripples along the surface. He was thinking of earlier, when he kissed Sango. With a happy sigh he leaned against the tree trunk and stared up at the sky. It was dark and clouded, with a few breaks so the moon rays shown through giving the ground and pong an erie glow. The clouds were moving and every once in a while a break would be positioned perfectly to shine light where he was sitting and around it. A small breeze played across the grass, rustling the leaves in the tree above him.   
  
~((~((~((Miroku's POV))~))~))~  
  
As I sat under the tree listening to the breeze I began to feel as though someone was watching me. Glancing around proved me wrong, so I tried to relax. Right as I lay back I felt it once more, and got up this time, turning in a full circle, looking in the trees, the pond, and the sky. Still nothing. With a sigh I sat down once more, only to hear a twig snap. At this a jumped up, looking behind me and to my right where I heard it. It was the last person I expected to see. Sango stood there, turning around to face me. Her back had been turned as if she was trying to get away.  
  
She looked down slightly, yet it was to dark to see her facial expression. "I was just leaving..." She said, her voice slightly cracking.   
  
I stepped forward, hands held where she could see them in a sign of respect and friendship. "Sango? What's wrong? You ok?"  
  
Sango's eyes definately widened when I asked, and she shook her head vigorously. "Oh no! I'm fine, realy!" She said, her voice sounding anxious. Suddenly the heavens parted and the moon shown once again around my little clearing by the pond. Sango's eyes were red and puffy, and her face tear stained. She looked down as if to hide it, but I gently placed my fingers under her chin and held her face to look up at mine. Yep, she had definatly been crying. Oh no!! What if she had been crying because I was to forward for her!?!  
  
"Sango?? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked again, and I guess she heard the panick in my voice for she smiled slightly and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Miroku, take a breath. I'm fine, I had a nightmare is all...." She said slowly, looking at the moon as if remembering. Giving a shudder she dropped her hands and placed them on her arms, rubbing them to warm them up I suppose.  
  
Taking her over to the tree, I sat down and patted the grass beside me. She sat down with a grateful sigh and leaned back against the tree. I placed my arm around her shoulders to warm her up, but I suppose she mistook my intentions and looked at me suspiously. My head was turned to the moon, yet I still saw her out of the corner of my eye. Sango eyed me for a moment, then shrugged, leaning against me instead. My heart soared, finally filling the releif that it wasn't me she had been crying about. How was I supposed to know that the whole bad dream stuff wasn't a cover up?  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked, looking down at her. "Some times it helps to talk," I encouaged, and she nodded slightly.  
  
"I suppose...." Slowly, haltingly, she told me the tale of her horrible dream. Half way through she started to cry, and by the end she was sobbing into my shoulder. I stroaked her hair from time to time when she was crying so much I couldn't understand. Must've been horrible.... so horrible....  
  
We sat like that for a while when she was done, just her and me. When she finally stopped crying, we started at the sky together. Ahh.... even if it was just comfort she was seaking after a bad dream, I was glad she found me.   
  
"You were right." She said abrubtly.   
  
"Hu?" I asked, and eyebrow raised.   
  
"It does help to talk about it. Or maybe it was just you," She added teasingly, but there was a hint of truth barried in there that I almost didn't catch. I smiled, almost bursting with happiness. Me. I had helped Sango when she was sad. She had come to me and I helped her. Is this was love is like? Wanting to be with someone every second of every day? Never getting tired of them? Laughing at all their jokes, even if they aren't funny, but they're wonderful just because that specail someone said it? Was love wanting to hold them when their sad? Was love arguing just so you could make up again later? Was love what I was feeling?   
  
If it was, I never wanted this feeling to go away; I never wanted this moment to end.... Smiling down at Sango, I buried my head in her hair and whispered, "Sango? Can you explain this feeling?"  
  
Sango looked up at me, slightly confused, but only slightly. The rest seemed like total understanding. A strange combination, ne? "No, I'm sorry Miroku.... What do you think it is?"  
  
I looked away, fearing what she might do if I told her. But, its better to take the risk, and risk loosing everything, than it is living a life without knowing, right? Turning to her again, I placed my forehead to Sango's, staring into those beautiful eyes of her's.   
  
"Sango.... I think I'm in love with you..." I said slowly, panick writen all over my face.   
  
Sango's face was one of mixed emotion, but I read it perfectly in her eyes. Utter releif. I felt my face take on the same emotion as her eyes held.  
  
Suddenly she smiled and my heart melted once more. Oh Sango, will you ever know what that smile of your's does to me? I couldn't help but smile slightly myself.  
  
"Me to, Miroku, me to.." She said, her eyes never leaving mine.  
  
~((~((~(( Sango's POV ))~))~))~  
  
I walked to the pond in silence, the light breeze ruffling my hair slightly. After righting it, I looked back up and there sat Miroku. I didn't know what to say to do, 'Should I just walk away?' I asked myself. Deciding that was best, I tried to leave, but found it difficult. I couldn't stop watching him, but I couldn't go over there. I was very shaken up about my dream, my eyes still leaking slighty. And then what if he didn't want me to go over there? What if he wanted me to stay away? He glanced around, looking for something it seemed. I shrugged it off as I tried to get my body to listen to me. I still couldn't, and my gaze found Miroku again.   
  
Suddenly, he stood up, looking around. Afraid he senced me, or that he would see me, I hid until he sat back down, then turned to leave as my body worked once more. Yet this time, I was not as careful as I could have been. A twig snapped, and it was my fault.   
  
'Oh great, baka!! You ruined his peace!' My mind screamed at me as I turned sheepishly around to find Miroku looking at me. I quickly looked down so he wouldn't see my face, but it was probably to dark anyway.   
  
"I was just leaving..." I said, my stupid voice cracking and giving me away.   
  
Miroku walked forward, hands held out to show me, I guess, that he wasn't going to grope me. "Sango? What's wrong? You ok?" He asked, makeing my eyes go wide.   
  
'Crap, I didn't think he heard that!' She thought.   
  
"Oh no! I'm fine, realy!" I said, trying to make my voice sound natural, instead it sounded anxious. And what a perfect time for the clouds to part, and show Miroku that I'd been crying.  
  
Looking down quickly, I hope that he didn't see. He places his fingers under my chin and brought my face up so he could see. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack! "Sango?? Are you ok? What's wrong?" He sounded like a broken record, asking me the same thing over and over again. But he was a careing broken record.   
  
I put my hands on his shoulders, "Miroku, take a breath. I'm fine, I had a nightmare is all...." I spoke slowly, remembering. It was horrible. I gave a shudder and dropped my arms, then rubbed them. Just remembering the dream made me cold.   
  
Miroku led me back over to the tree he was sitting at and sat down again, indicating that I should sit down next to him. I indeed did sit down with a sigh, and leaned against the tree. He put his arm around my shoulders, 'Old habits die hard,' I thought, looking at him suspisiously. Miroku was inocently looking at the moon the whole time it seemed. Shrugging I leaned against him instead. This, it seems, made him very happy.   
  
"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked, looking down at me. "Some times it helps to talk," He added, encoragingly.   
  
Nodding, I said, "I suppose..." And slowly I launched into the tale of my dream. I started to cry again, and by the time I was done I was crying on his shoulder. From time to time he would stroak my hair to make me calm down.   
  
When I was finnished with my dream, I sat with him. For some reason just being with Miroku makes me feel better. Just seeing his smile, hearing his voice, anything, as long as it was him. It always helped.   
  
"You were right," I said suddenly, looking at him.   
  
"Hu?" He asked, and seemed confused.   
  
"It does help to talk. Or maybe it was just you." I said with a smirk. I spoke as if I was teasing him, but deep down I was as serious as I've ever been.   
  
He smiled.... oh that smile. If only he smiled it more often, instead of that neutral look he always wore. I wonder if he felt the same as me?   
  
I silently wished I could be with him forever. Nothing he did ever made me mad anymore. For some reason I felt weird. Nothing could explain it. Well, maybe one thing. But I wasn't going to say anything. If he didn't feel this way I wasn't going to say a thing. I didn't want to scare him away. I loved just sitting here with him like this. Just me and him. Suddenly I felt him barry his head into my hair.   
  
"Sango? Can you explain this feeling?" Miroku asked.   
  
I looked up at him, feeling mixed emotion. I was confused as to what feeling he ment, but I thought I had a pretty good answer.   
  
"No, Miroku, I'm sorry. What do you think it is?" I asked him, wanting him to varify that he loved me, before I said anything. It was just to hard to get into relationships after all that happened. But my heart seemed to have a mind of its own.   
  
He looked away for a second, seemingly pondering an answer. My heart felt as though it were going to break. What if Miroku didn't like me? What if he were thinking up a way to break it to me gently? Suddenly he turned back to me, putting his forehead to mine and looking me straight in the eye.   
  
"Sango.... I think I'm in love with you..." He spoke slowly, the panic clearly showing on his face. Releif flooded my heart, altough I didn't let my face show it. Miroku saw in it my eyes though. He looked at me still, his beautiful eyes holding mine. He looked so releived that it was scary.   
  
I smiled at him, and he smiled back slightly.  
  
"Me to, Miroku, me to.." I said, not being able to tear my eyes away from his. Not that I wanted, to. Not that I ever wanted to.   
  
~((~((~((Haiku's POV))~))~))~  
  
They sat there like that for almost ten minutes, just stareing at each other. Finally Miroku got a cramp in his back and had to sit up. Sango sighed, not wanting to break the contact, but she also wasn't very comfortable either.   
  
"So, are we going to go back Keade's hut with the others, and go to sleep?" Miroku asked, then a smirk formed on his lips. "Or shall we stay and 'sleep' here?" He asked, his lechorus smile returning.  
  
Sango fumed, but amazingly didn't hit him. 'Hm... I wonder what he'd do if I accually said yes?' She asked herself with a smirk.  
  
"Sure. Let's stay here. I doubt we'll sleep much thought," She added with a wink.  
  
Miroku's eyes almost popped out of his head at hearing her voice that. His face turned very red. "Uhm, L-Lady Sango-"  
  
But she cut him off, "No more of that Lady stuff Miroku. If we're going to-" She stopped suddenly as Miroku fainted. Sango prodded him with her toe. "Uhm, Miroku? I was just kidding ya' know..." She said. He wouldn't get up, so she decided to play with his head alittle bit more.  
  
Leaning close, she whispered in his ear, "Miroku, wake up. I know you're tired after last night but the others will worry." Sango said with a smirk.  
  
Miroku jumped up. 'What?!? I did that and I can't even remeber?!?!' He screamed at himself before he realized that the moon was still in the same place as it had been, and Sango was rolling on the ground laughing. A gaint sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head and he face vaulted.   
  
"Sango!!! You tricked me!! We did nothing!!" He yelled just quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear. Sango got up and dusted herself off, still laughing, and walked up to him.   
  
"Oh, Miroku! I was just messing with your head, ya' know?" She said, her laughter stubsiding slightly. As Sango walked on, she grabbed Miroku's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, and walked back to keade's hut.   
  
When they got there they each climbed into their respective futons and slept for the rest of the night peacfully. In the morning, neither told anyone about the events of the previous night. Execpt now, Sango had a differnt gleam in her eye, and Miroku was in a very good mood in the morning.   
  
(A/n: This is gonna be my longest chapter ever! Its only half done now!!!!)  
  
Finally, Kagome said something, "Alright, you two, what happened? C'mon! I'm dieing to know. Both've you have acted so weird lately!"  
  
Shippou nodded virgously. They were all standing around the well. Kagome was about to go back to her time, and as Inuyasha wouldn't let her go alone, the hanyou waited to go impatiently, tapping his foot. Shippou, who begged like crazy, was going also, for his first visit to Kagome's time.   
  
He was running around the well, giggling like mad, untill Inuyasha bopped him on the head, although slightly lighter that he usually would. For some reason the little kitsune pup was rubbing off on him, much to his displeasure.   
  
Sango only giggled at Kagome's question. Miroku shrugged innocently. They two waited for them to go, though not as impatiently as Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome, if you don't hurry, you're going to get back late!" Sango finally said, planting her fists on her hips.  
  
"Yea!" Inuyasha and Shippou said at the same time. The hanyou looked down at the kitsune to find him giggling again, and rolled his eyes.   
  
Kagome laughed, "Alright, alright. But you had better tell me by the time I get back, alright?" She ordered, and picked up Shippou, not waiting for an answer from Sango and Miroku.   
  
"Ready?" She asked Shippou.  
  
"Ready!" He said, nodding and clutching Kagome's shirt.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh-d'. "Its about time. C'mon, then!" He said without waiting for Kagome to do anything and grabbed her around the waist, vaulting into well.   
  
Miroku let out a sigh of releif. "Phew! They're gone!"  
  
"Finally! I thought Kagome had figured it out for sure!" Sango said, sounding just as relived. Grabbing Miroku's hand they headed off twords the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they landed on the other side of the well, Inuyasha still had a hold on Kagome's waist. He let go reluctantly; best for Shippou not to go compareing Kagome and Inuyasha to his departed parents again. Inuyasha lept out of the well, waiting to give Kagome a hand up as she reached the top.  
  
Shippou peered around in wonder as they walked out of the shrine. A million questions popped into his head, but none left his lips as he remained speechless.   
  
Kagome giggled, "You like it, Shippou?" Shippou only nodded dumbly. Inuyasha smirked, glad he knew more about Kagome's time than did the little kitsune.   
  
Kagome walked into the house, looking around the kitchen for her mother. Shippou still clung to her shirt, and Inuyasha walked behind her, hands up his sleeves.   
  
"Mom, we're home!" Kagome called to the empty kitchen.   
  
Kagome's mother came bustling in, Bouyo at her heels meowing something crazy.  
  
"Kagome! Welcome home dear!" She suddenly realized there was someone else with Kagome this time, including Inuyasha. "Who's this charming little fellow?" She asked, looking down at Shippou, who stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Mother, this is Shippou, the little fox demon I've been telling you about." Kagome replied  
  
Her mother smiled, "Oh, he's just as adorable as you said!"  
  
Inuyasha's scowl deeped at this. "Oh, he's 'adorable', hu? What did you say about me, then?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping Kagome said something better about him than Shippou.  
  
Kagome waved her hands wildly (and akwardly, because she still held the kitsune) at her mother, trying to tell her to keep her mouth closed. Apparently she had no idea what it ment (A/n: Or did she, *cackle*)  
  
Kagome's mother smiled wryly. "Well, first she said you were the annoying boy with the cute ears, but even then we could tell she liked you. Then, she goes on saying how you're not that bad, and defending you alittle. But theeeen.." She says slowly, drawing out the suspence.  
  
"Mother! NO-uhmph," Kagome's protests were muffled by Inuyasha's hand. He was nodding vigorously to tell Mrs. Higuarashi (sp?) to continue.  
  
"Kagome goes on and on about how big of a heart ache you are, because she's hoplessly in love with you!" She said loudly, looking thoughtful.  
  
Kagome broke away from Inuyasha's hand. "I never said that, Mother!" Kagome shreiked, blushing madly. Inuyasha had a large sweat drop at the back of his head, and a faint blush was beining to appear on his face.  
  
Kagome's mother planted her hands on her hips and 'tut'ed at Kagome. "It was written all over your face, dear. You couldn't have missed it if you tried!"   
  
Kagome buried her face in her hands while Shippou climbed onto her shoulder, looking very confused.   
  
At that moment Souta burst into the room, having just come home from a birthday party. "Mom! Guess what! They had gift bags! I bet mine's full of candy!" He said, not even noticing that someone else was in the room, let alone three other someone elses. Kagome stomped her foot and cleared her throat loudly.   
  
"Whaaa!!" Souta nearly jumped out of his skin. "KAGOME! DON'T DO THAT!" He shreiked, crawling out from behind his mother, where he had hiden.   
  
Inuyasha and Shippou yelped, covering their sensitive ears.   
  
"Inuyasha! Hey! Did you come to- Wait, who're you?" Souta asked, finally noticing Shippou. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Souta, this is my friend, the fox demon, Shippou. Shippou, this is my little brother, Souta." She inroduced. Souta bounded over, peering at the little thing that sat on his sister's shoulder.   
  
"I've never seen you before. This must be your first time here! Kagome's told me about you, when she talks about the Fudal Era. She usually refers to you as the cute little kitsune. Don't worry, she calls alot of things cute. Hey, have you ever seen a video game?" All of his words came out in one breath. Every one besides Souta had a large sweatdrop on their heads. Shippou looked up at Kagome as if to ask what the heck this thing was.  
  
"Its ok, Shippou. He's usually like that when he meets someone around his age." Kagome said, thinking about the time Souta helped her out by bringing her stuff to school, and telling her friends to save notes for her. 'He act's alot older than he is. Its good for him to have someone his age to play with.' Kaogme thought to herself.   
  
Shippou gave a weak smile, "No. What's a vee-dee game?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as it usually did when something new was presented.   
  
Souta's face lit up. "What's a video game you ask? I'll show ya! C'mon, I got candy to!" He said as he grabed Shippou's little hand (paw?) and ran up the stairs.  
  
You could just hear Shippou calling, "Candy??"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Uhm, Mom? Me'n Inuyasha are gonna go shopping, could I barrow some money?" Kagome asked. She was going to take advantage of the time that Shippou was preocupied to spend with Inuyasha. Its not that she didn't love the little kitsune, but Kagome wanted all the time alone with Inuyasha that she could.   
  
Kagome's mother looked at her suspisiously. "Ohh... all right." She dug into her purse and pulled out a twenty and a ten. "Here's thirty dollars. I know its not alot, but that's all you're going to get." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Oh well, at least its something,' She thought. "Thank you, Mother. If Shippou asks where we are, just tell him that we went out and we'll be back soon and not to worry."   
  
She grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He had been leaning his back against the wall, watching as, once again, Kagome got money from her mother.   
  
Kagome opened the door and was about to leave when she suddenly looked back. "Oh and Mom, thanks!" She called, a big smile on her face.  
  
Kagome's mother shook her head, "What am I gonna do with her." She shrugged and walked into the den. There was a program on T.V. she wanted to see.  
  
Inuyasha was walking quietly beside Kagome when he looked over and said, "I remember last time you and I went shopping, you said that people usually didn't walk around with dog ears. I think you forgot the hat."   
  
Kagome gasped, "Oh no! That's right, I did, didn't I? Darn... I guess we could run back and get it.."  
  
After a quick trip back to the house they were on their way agian. They waited at the bus stop this time, because, as Kagome explained to Inuyasha, in the present time people didn't jump across rooftops with the greatest of ease. That was left to the super heros that invaded her little brother's comic books.   
  
When the bus started down the end of the street, Kagome stood up. "Now, Inuyasha. There are alot of strange people on the bus. Don't get weirded out or anything." She said. She didn't want Inuyasha to claim that there were demons on the bus and attack.   
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'keh-ed' as if saying, 'C'mon Kagome, would I ever do that to you?'. The bus stoped infront of them and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked in, smiling as she paid the bus fare. The bus started as she turned around to find a seat. Frowning, she looked around. The bus as unsusally crowded today. No two seats were together. She didn't want Inuyasha's first bus right to be a bad expirience, but what were they going to do? She didn't want him sitting alone, where anything might happen. Looking at the back of the bus gave her an idea. Sitting there was another couple (Kagome giggled as she thought the word couple).   
  
The girl was sitting in her boyfriend's lap. ~Inuyasha wouldn't mind, right?~ She thought as she pulled him to the closest empty seat.  
  
"Alright Inuasha, it isn't usually this crowded, so you sit down first and I'll sit in your lap, alright?" She asked, hoping that it would be fine. Inuyasha sat down quickly without a word and pulled her into his lap. Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden possesivness. Not that she didn't like it, but it was strange.   
  
Tilting her head up so she could see his face, she felt his chest rumbling with a silent growl. ~Uh oh.... Not good....~ He was scowling at the guy across the isle from them. Kagome looked down again to see who it was and found an older man smiling at her. Inuyasha clentched his hands into fists.   
  
~Oh no! Inuyasha's going to start a fight on the bus!~ She thougth franticly. ~I have to do something to make that guy look away, or else Inuyasha is gonna throw him out the window!~ The thought made her giggle helplessly. At the sound of her giggling, Inuyasha looked down, surprise.   
  
~Is she getting all giggly over a guy smiling at her?!~ He thought, but before he could coment Kagome's eyes cought and held his.   
  
Kagome gulped. Their faces were so close! She did the first thing that popped into her head. Leaning up, she kissed him lightly. ~I hope that guy stops staring now!~ Kagome thought triumphantly as she felt Inuyasha physicly relax. Suddenly she heard an 'awwww!' from all around them.   
  
They both popped apart, eyes wide and blushing furiously. Inuyasha scowled at the people while Kagome covered her face with her hands.   
  
It seemed like hours before the bus stopped at the mall. Once it finally got there, Kagome practicly ran off the bus, Inuyasha in tow.   
  
"Uhm, right. Well, here we are. Where to first?" Kagome asked as they entered, smiling up at Inuyasha. He blinked, suprised. Just her smile affected him.  
  
Blushing, he answered, "Where ever. I've never been to the mall, remember?" He asked, shoving his hands in his sleves. Kagome seemed unafected by his rudeness and hung onto his arm, chatting as they started walking to the nearest store. Inuyasha sighed. ~This is gonna be a long day...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End For Now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. ^^; But I wanted it to be long and stuff. Stay tuned for Shippou and pixy stix! I didn't put it in this chapter because I thought you waited long enough.   
  
Now, click that button right under this. That's right. You are under my power! I comand you to review! PLEASE! 


End file.
